A Sexy Turnout
by AnonymousJoyce
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are humans who live together, but what happens when Rose gets suspicious and they have a fight?


This is my first FanFiction so please be kind, I appreciate any appropriate reviews or suggestions.

All rights go to Richelle Mead

Thank you for reading

Rose POV

"He should be here by now." I tell myself as I pace back and forth in the living room.

Dimitri and I bought this apartment when we passed the one year mark of our relationship. I am a bestselling author and Dimitri is a personal trainer. We have known each other for three years but only started dating when my ex-boyfriend Mason cheated on me with some whore named Natalie. Last week I oveheard him talking to someone about drinks and dinner and tonight he hasn't come home yet which is odd for him. He is never late getting home and the dinner I made has gone cold and gross on the kitchen table. I even wore a sexy black dress that looks amazing on me, putting emphasis on my already curvy waist and D-cup breasts. I kick off my heels and sit on the couch and rub my forehead in frustration. I sigh and sit back, giving up on waiting for him. I stand up and head to the bathroom to get ready for bed when the door unlocks and Dimitri walks in. He is wearing workout pants and a tanktop. His long hair is tied up and he is covered in sweat.

"Hey Roza how are you?" He asks and I can smell the vodka on him.

"I'm fantastic, I made dinner but it went cold." I say, my voice bitter.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were cooking tonight."

"I cook every night, this shouldn't be a surprise to you."

"Why are you so upset?" He asks, frustration and confusion all over his face. I try hard to focus but it's hard when he is so fucking sexy. His voice is so deep and rich that it makes me shiver. I attempt to focus on the problem.

"I heard you talking to someone about dinner and drinks a little while ago and I'm just curious as to why you are so late getting home when you have never been late getting home the entire time I have been living with you?" I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Seriously, that's what you are getting so worked up about?" He throws his bag on the couch and walks into the bedroom.

"Yeah, I want to know where you were and don't lie I can smell the vodka on you."

"I was just having a drink with a new trainer."

"Who?"

"Come on Rose please not right now."

"I want to know Dimitri."

"Her name is Tasha."

"Is she pretty?"

"Rose." He warns I can hear the anger in his voice and I know I will get him really pissed if I press on but I don't care.

"Is she pretty?"

"Yes, she a very attractive woman!" He yells.

"I bet she felt nice too huh?" He grabs my shoulders firmly his hands spreading warmth down my arms.

"Rose please stop this nonsense."

"I bet she felt real nice, I bet she's tighter than me. Does she have a tight pussy Dimitri?" I ask, the fear of him cheating on me and the fear of being cheated on again was too much. I knew it didn't make any sense but I couldn't help myself.

"I'm not Mason okay?"

"I bet her pussy was delicious wasn't it? Did she taste good?! Did she make you happy?!" I yell and Dimitri yells back.

"No, because only you make me happy Roza!" He screams and I flinch. His words pleasantly surprise me. I blink a few times and before I know it I am kissing him. I feel his grip on my shoulders loosen and he wraps his arms around my waist. I run my fingers through his amazing hair.

"I'm sorry, i'm so sorry." I whisper against his lips.

"It's okay Roza, i'm here." He murmurs. He kisses me again, his lips sweet and soft. The kisses soon become more passionate and heated. He trails kisses down my neck and collarbone. He lifts me up and sets me on the desk in our room. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull his body closer to mine. His erection presses against me and I moan. He unzips the dress I'm wearing and throws it on the floor.

"I thought you would like the dress." I laugh.

"I do, but I love your naked body more." He says, his voice husky and full of lust. I rip his shirt and pants off and we remove the rest of each other's clothes. I gasp when he takes one of my nipples in his mouth. I reach down and grab his throbbing cock in my hand, pumping over and over again causing him to groan.

"I love you Dimitri Belikov." I whisper against his ear.

"I love you too Roza." He moans and he carries me to the bed. He lays me down and kisses me everywhere, his lips finally reaching my pussy. I'm dripping wet and he seems happy when he sees me.

"You are so wet for me Roza, I love it." He growls and starts to lick and suck at my clit. I moan and grip the sheets, he moves my clit in little circles with his tongue and I nearly scream with pleasure. He reaches up and massages my breasts as he eats me out and I cum in his mouth. He laps up every last drop and kisses me.

"Come here." I say and he does, I roll us over and I put his dick in my mouth. He is around nine inches at the least but I take his whole length and suck him off. His moans and groans get louder with every teasing second.

"Oh god, you love having my big cock in your mouth don't you?" He asks. I respond by lightly swirling my tongue around the tip and he closes his eyes. Just as he is about to cum he makes me stop.

"I want to cum inside of your tight, wet pussy." He says and pins me under him. I spread my legs for him and he slowly inserts a finger, then another, then another. I am breathing heavily and I whimper with need.

"Dimitri." I have such a tight hold on the bed sheets that my knuckles are white.

"Yes Roza?"

"I need you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't quite hear you."

"I need you inside of me." I gasp and he laughs. He finally sticks his cock in my pussy and he sets a slow and agonizing pace.

"Please, harder, faster." I beg and he kisses me as he thrusts harder and faster. I claw at his back and he holds my hips as we both kiss each other our movements becoming more wild and animalistic. I can tell we are both close to our climax and I tilt my head back and let him control my body.

"Cum with me Roza." He says and his words are my undoing. He kisses me and I scream in ecstasy.

"Dimitri!" I yell his name like a prayer and he whispers my name over and over. He rolls over on his back next to me, spent but I'm not done with him yet. I get on top of him and start sucking his dick again, he almost immediately starts to get an erection and I soon slide his dick into my still wet pussy. I slowly ride him, letting us both feel every single movement. He moans and has his hands on my hips as I move.

"God I love the way your tits bounce." He says and those words make me even hornier.

"You like me riding your big dick baby?" I ask.

"I love it." He relies. I go faster and faster until we both cum again. I am finally too tired to move and I lay in his arms, we fall asleep like that not even worrying about the dinner still on the table.

When I wake up the next morning I hear Dimitri in the shower after his morning workout. I decide to surprise him, I slip into the large shower and stand behind him. I quietly reach around him and grab his dick. I hear him moan and I get wet at the sound of his deep morning voice.

"What a pleasant surprise." He says and turns around, he pins me against the wall and kisses me.

"I thought we could save a little water by taking a shower together." I laugh and he smiles, I can never get enough of that smile.

"I want to watch you pleasure yourself." He says and I obey, I close my eyes and let my fingers play with my clit. I whimper and moan and when I open my eyes I see that he is rubbing his now hardened cock. I finger myself and right when I am about to cum he shoves his dick into my pussy. I wrap my legs around his waist again as he pounds into my dripping core. I cry out in pleasure at every thrust and we go at it for a while. He cums first and then gets on his knees and sucks at my clit. While he does that he finger fucks me and I cum in his face. Once he licks every last drop from his mouth he takes the washcloth and cleans both of us up. We get out of the shower and both of us decide to call in for work. We spend the day in each others arms and fucking like animals on every available surface in their apartment.

The End.


End file.
